Lost In A Time
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Edmund has a secret crush on someone who's name starts with a 'C'. And this is definitely not helping.


**STORY START!**

**

* * *

  
**

His body was pressed against Edmund's firmly, his hands resting on both of the king's. He directed Edmund's to the right place and held them their gently, mumbling to not move.

Edmund shivered against the body, blinking faintly as his head spined and then tilted his head up, returning his vision to the long pole with a circle on top.

Peter, the highest kind, the kind that had always out-shown Edmund, had _finally _forced the younger king to take lessons with Caspian, deciding he had taken to much dawdling ignorant time away from it, due to selfishness.

God how he hated Peter.

"You might be able to fight with intelligence, and with a sword, but you completely suck with a bow and arrow," Caspian smirked, his hands squeezing tightly on the older Edmund's large hands.

They were the same height now, but Edmund was more skinny, though he did have some admirable abb muscles....

"Intelligence runs the basic force of fighting. You can't just go running into a battle without a plan. I have no desire to be an archer, personally," Edmund stating with mock, "I think they are cowards and weaker."

"Enlighten me."

"Well," Edmund said smirking, "You have a small weapon first of all, which causes more then one archer; actually, there need to be at least one-hundred archers to _absolutely _wipe out only half of the _men _in a force such as...the white witches. And how do they shield it, if eyes are on raving men swinging large pointed objects at you and you have no shield? It's just like attacking someone from the behind."

Caspian smiled. "Well, that is why they are important. People like them are essential in battle." "Whatever."

"Mmm, but lucky for you, your highness, _you _only need to learn to shoot it through a very large circle on a pole that it very high in the air while the arrow is on fire and you have to manage to set the whole ring a-blazing."

"Thanks for the information," Edmund muttered.

"Ok, im going to tell you to let go, and we'll see where this arrow is headed.," Caspian said, his voice seeded with concentration.

He narrowed his eyes to the ring, though it didn't do him any well, saying how he was to preoccupied to show the lower king that he _loved _him by pushing his _bojangle _against his ass.

But he had to shake it off. Or Kind Peter would kill him.

"Ok.....one.....two....three!"

A light brush of wind swept by them, lifting their hair and letting it swim the waves of air.

Caspian looked over to Edmund, who was now glaring at him, obviously annoyed, still holding the bow and arrow.

"What?," Caspian asked.

"You didn't tell me to release it."

Caspian wanted to smack himself, but decided better of it.

"Ok then, your highness, let go."

Edmund set the arrow free and went flying........in some place other then the ring.

"Oops," Edmund murmured, dropping the bow and looking for where the arrow was headed.

He followed the direction until his eyes struck Lucy, who was politely talking with Peter, both on their horses that were shuffling on the stone path that led toward Caspian and Edmund.

Edmund's eyes widened. "LUCY! PETER! LOOK OUT!"

Lucy and Peter's eyebrows knotted together in confusion at the sudden small scream and they turned around to see Caspian and Edmund—Edmund who was waving his hands in warning.

Peter saw a flash out of the corner in his eyes and groaned.

"Mossa!," Lucy yelled quickly, ordering the horses in Latin to move.

The horses nayed and retreated a few steps, and the arrow crashed into the ground between the two, steaming with air.

Edmund blushed, pushing the bow to Caspian quickly and then striding over to them, putting on a mocking smile.

"It's wonderful isn't it?"

Peter ruffled his hair, slightly slapping him. "You got a lot of practice in front of you."

"Sorry, _dad_," Edmund grumbled.

He looked at Lucy to see her glaring eyes, framed by her long hair. "You could have hurt someone!"

"But i _didn't_, now did i?"

"You still _could _have,"Lucy retorted fiercely.

"Your majesty, you crown is a little off......," a voice murmured behind Edmund, officially known as Prince Caspian's. Blood rushed into Edmunds pale cheeks as he felt Caspian move his crown to the center so it was perfectly placed on his head. Lucy and Peter watched with wide eyes, and Edmund could tell they were biting their lips to hold back hysteric giggles.

"Well," Lucy said to Peter, trying to hold back the smirk that was already twitching from her lips. "It seems that i need to go inform Susan about.....how the men are doing on weaponry!"

Lucy lightly kicked her horse with her knee-high boots and they trotted off.

"I too must take my departure," Peter rounded, "I wish to meet Aslan for a small talk about approaching events." Peter stared at the two for a moment, then finally grinned fully, winked—though Edmund wasn't sure if it was at him or the prince—and rode away.

Immediately after the two left, Edmund whisper around and grabbed Caspian's wrist. "What was that about?!," he hissed.

Prince Caspian smirked, ripping his arm out of the lower kings hold and crossing it with the other across his chest. "Your face is flushed, were you embarrassed by my gesture?"

"My face is not flushed!," Edmund growled, clenching his fists with furry.

Caspian smirked wider, setting out a tan hand and lightly brushing his fingertips against Edmunds rosy cheeks, almost cupping the cure, angled surface. "Yes it is. It is like sea of roses rouges, blooming delicately across your pale cheeks."

"Are you trying to seduce me with _French?!_"

"Maybe, your majesty." He cupped Edmunds cheek, surprised at it's warmth. He never got the chance to touch the kind that much, only on special occasions like the bow and arrow training, and usually, his body was ice cold.

But extra blood clogging his cheeks must've caused heat to finally radiate the skin. It felt good.......

"C-Caspian!," Edmund gasped, his voice breathless. His hand shot up to slap the intruding one, but he only managed to wrap it around the wrist weakly.

"That is my name, your highness. Is there a problem?"

"J'espère que vous mourir!," Edmund hissed. I hope you die!

"Ooh, spicy king now aren't we?," Caspian sad mockingly.

"Coléreux?" Short -tempered? "Now that isn't a good attribute of a king."

"Are you trying to say i am not a well king?," Edmund hissed coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"Not in the least," Caspian said softly, a light whisper. He leaned in and brushed his pink lips against Edmund's, causing the kind to jolt and his eyes to open wide in surprise. Caspian's tongue licked Edmunds lower lips, poking at it fiercely.

"Mmah—!," Edmund protested, the color that had faded from his cheeks in surprise returned with pleasure. Caspian slipped his tongue in, sucking on Edmunds cold tongue and inspecting each indent and line and sharp point of the kings mouth. Their tongue's locked together tightly, lashing out at each other with fierceness.

Edmund would have won if......he was not Edmund.

His tongue fell pray to Caspian's, and he whimpered.

After many moments of huffs and groans and moans and whimpers, they came apart, their lips only connected by a thin trail of saliva, that snapped after a while as the two adults/teens stared into each others eyes.

Caspian winked, and then turned around, and walked away from the king, leaving though king surprised and oddly.....no, not oddly—_Pissed_.

* * *

Over the next series of days, Edmund learned the ways of archery. With prince Caspian of course, the Prince that would never stop trying to molest him. But he couldn't help but blush every time the prince set his chest, which would usually have such the softest nipples underneath that light tunic, against his shoulder, or his firmness in the area against his thigh. And the way Caspian whispered seductively into the King Of Just's ear.....

Though this could no go on, because Edmund had unfortunately caught a stifle of flue, causing his studies for the Elensemeri Ball to pause.

This, of course, worried his siblings, Lucy, Pete, and Susan, for the sake of the Ball. Pete was grumpy about it, grumbling why Edmund had to get the flue at this time of year, when they were only two weeks away from the Ceremony.

But Caspian was flat out worried for Edmunds health, often doing things that Edmund would have no problem doing even in his sick state.

Like now.

"Your Majesty, please open your mouth."

This was war. Edmund shook his head, pressing his lips together tighter.

Caspian looked at him hopelessly, forcing the bread against Edmunds mouth, trying to force it in.

But Edmund would simply not let it.

Caspian sighed, taking a bite of the bread and then setting it down on the tray.

Edmund looked down, his lips parting in a natural reaction.

Caspian quickly leaned in and caught onto Edmund mouth, causing the Kind Of Just to jolt.

Caspian forced the king's mouth to remain open with his tongue, and he pushed the bread in, causing Edmund to choke.

"I can do this all day, so you should eat your food, king," Caspian said tartly.

A bright flush came across Edmunds face, and then his eyes narrowed in self-anger and annoyance, his jaw showing movement of chewing. Then, he gulped, causing his addam's apple to bob, and the piece of bread was gone.

Caspian smiled and picked up the bread once more, dipping it into the prescribed sauce that would help the infection leave his body all the quicker, blew the seaminess away, and plopped it into Edmund mouth. It went on like this, and then there was soup—which both Caspian _and _Edmund hated.

Caspian hated it more for the reason it was extremely messy and due to the fact it was liquid, it could spill; Edmund because the flavor was revolting.

Finally, feeding time was over, and Caspian was free to leave as Edmund was forced to sleep.

Caspian was over shadowed by annoyance at this fact, but Edmund demanded he leave as he slept. So Caspian waited by the door until he was sure Edmund would be sleeping, and then snuck back in, sitting on a leather chair and gazing at the person he had loved for so long.

* * *

The next weeks went by slowly at first, but good health was promised to return to the king of just, and he was once again fit for training and other activities. He mainly tried to stay away from Caspian, because he knew he body yearned for Caspian's touch now.

He would train, and then consume himself in a library. The weeks turned into fast pace skims now, and it was like a wind blowing.

Edmund was at the field currently with Caspian—much to the princes likings, and much to the kings dissatisfaction.

Edmund had finally mastered the ways of putting a blazing arrow through a circle, and he was smirking, despite the fact of Caspian there.

He was happy that he had accomplished something good.

Caspian wrapped his arms around Edmund, smiling a wide, congratulating smile. His teeth shone against the sun, and it seemed to brighten Edmunds mind.

Caspian's lips slowly found Edmunds neck, and he gently brushed a kiss.

Edmund jolted in surprise, gasping. "W-what are you doing?!"

Caspian didn't reply with words.

His hands skimmed over Edmunds body, making out every curve and bump—though there were not many because Edmund skin was.....perfect.

Caspian nibbled at the spot he had kissed on Edmund neck delectably, taking in the rich scent of ink and paper. The skin became weak against Caspian constant nibbling, and the blood residing in the area budged with life—as it was being forced into one spot.

Caspian sucked on the spot, declaring it his.

He felt Edmund tremble beneath him, shuddering at the sensation feeling him.

When Caspian ran his hand around his tunic, he felt to perked nibs poking out of the thin fabric.

He smirked, his tongue lapping over the heated mark on Edmunds neck, and with both thumb and index fingers, he took hold of the two nipples and pinched them devilishly.

Edmund gasp, feeling his erection harden and a pleasure sweep through his body.

He let out a soft cry, and tears brimmed his eyes.

Caspian immediately stopped, wondering if he had caused pain to Edmund.

Edmund felt his heart sink when Caspian froze, pausing the pleasure. Had Edmund done something wrong?

Edmund felt the tears threaten to spill over. Without looking to Caspian, he pushed off him and ran away.

* * *

_Swoosh_

The went through the circular base dead center, and with the flight brush of friction, the ring caught on fire.

Numerous amounts and forms of applause sounded, making Edmund smile cheerfully.

He had done it.

He grinned at Peter, Susan, and Lucy, and then, rather excited, took Caspian in a tight hug.

Caspian, tense from shock, slowly loosened and smiled, patting Edmund on the back.

"Thank you," Caspian whispered.

Caspian nodded, and they parted.

Edmund eyes gleamed with pride as he looked over Caspian, then, they lowered to the ground, and rose petals bloomed in his cheeks, brightening his appearance. "Meet me.....down by the river at midnight......"

With said invitation, Edmund turned and walked away, leaving Caspian to feel like a blessed angel.

* * *

Edmund set down his wine glass, looking over his siblings. The were flushed and drunk—hopefully Lucy the less.

Peter was loud, and Susan was tipsy. Lucy kept herself calm and collected, but you could see the drunken stir in his eyes.

Edmund was most likely the least out of all, even Lucy.

He was not one to fancy the rich taste of alcohol, only liking the sweet desert like wine.

It was close to midnight, so he had to be at the river soon.

"I will be taking my leave," he informed his siblings and other friends.

No one seemed to recognize his statement, most likely to drunk to here it clearly, so Edmund simply left.

He strode to the river that was about a mile away, but worth the walk.

The silver-ish–blue water gleamed with the starts twinkles, and it reflected the moon—which was full and set.

The grass surrounding the pool was luscious and springy, and it scented the area with freshness. Sounds of crickets and frogs and small, tiny, buzzing insects rang, and Edmund couldn't help but smile.

He felt arms wrap around him, and he knew it was Caspian.

He turned around slowly, looking into Caspian's lovely, mesmerizing eyes.

"Do you love me?," he asked quietly, afraid of the answer. He looked down. "Because i love you and if you really don't love me with how much your hitting on me, and how much my heart is yearning for you, then im seriously going to be broken if you don't love me.

A small smile appeared on Caspian's face as he listened to the king of just's rambling.

He tugged on Edmund's chin and forced Caspian's eyes not meet with his. Then, their lips locked together, and a heart formed from their necks, the moon lighting it like an angel.

"_I will love you for Eternity."_

_

* * *

_

**School is OUT!! EEEEEEEEK!  
**


End file.
